Land of Stories Spin off
by Cuddlebears1870
Summary: Believe me it doesn't look like land of stories, but it is. I hope you enjoy, It's a long story. 10 views for next chapter and 1 review for next chapter also. Believe its not much. I hope you all enjoy, and good luck.
1. Chapter 1

**~Prologue~**

I stood waiting for the bookstore to open. I wanted the book to come out so badly. I doubt it would. But the last was such a cliffhanger. I couldn't believe, that Chris Colfer would do that to us. the fifth was already done and he wouldn't write a sixth. There's no chance it would come out. I checked every summer though. The bookstore staff knew me so well. When I walked in with a hopeful look on my face, but they would shake their heads. I hung out there anyways. Shelving books, hanging around and being helpful.

The Staff always tried to give me money for my services but I refused. I was just a volunteer after all. Then one day, I saw it. It was sitting there. Well I shouldn't get all excited. It was just a book. The sixth though. But I noticed something different about it though. It was thinner than the rest of the books. It had like five pages, and there was only one copy. I realized from the front that it was for me. It had my name on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 1: Lauren: I meet a new girl and shop for a book~**

My name is Lauren Wirrick. I am fourteen years old. I have light auburn hair that goes about halfway down my back, and green eyes. I have a splash of freckles on my face, and I hate having my hair down. If you know me, it will always be up in a pony tail. No matter what. I am fourteen years old. Well at least when my story starts. So I was standing outside the bookstore and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around, my battle fists up. You see, my Father was worried about me getting attacked when I was little so he taught me how to fight. Weird for a little kid huh? Well I'm a tough girl. So I had my fists up, when I came face to face, with my two best friends, Hazel Williams, and Donovan Moore.

"Jeez!" Cried out Donovan, his hands up in a surrender motion. "Can't we just say hi to a friend?" Donovan has brown hair and brown eyes and this cute baby face.

I blush. Like every time Donovan talks. Okay fine! I admit I have a crush on him. "Sorry. Thought you were some Kidnapper."

Hazel shook her head. "Lauren, you gotta be more outgoing. There is no one going to kidnap you." Hazel has more of blonde hair, caramel skin and green eyes, like mine.

I rolled my eyes. "Yet."

"Aww lighten up you two." Said Donovan. "Look the bookstore is open!" Way to go for Donovan breaking up our argument. Hazel opened her mouth to say something, but Donovan had already grabbed by arm and dragged me inside, so Hazel had no choice to close her mouth and follow us inside.

When we got inside, I immediately went to the new books section. Both Hazel and Donovan followed me. You see, we all three have this obsession, with our favorite books. The Land of Stories. The fifth book had came out last year, ending with a tragic ending. Princess Hope being Kidnapped. The princess had been kidnapped in the second, but also returned in the second, so this is the first Cliffhanger. Well not the first. All of the books were cliffhangers. But there was a huge rumor that Chris Colfer wasn't going to write another book. So, ever since, exactly one year of when the fifth book came out, my friends and I have gone to the bookstore to see if the new one came out. I think we've been going for three months now, and school is coming up soon. So, that would put our search until after school.

"Any Luck?" Hazel's voice rang out, interrupting my thoughts.

"None." I replied.

"Got none either!" Called out Donovan. We all groaned. Great. No sixth book of The Land of Stories.

"Want to go grab something to eat?" Hazel asked. "My parents aren't picking us up for another hour."

"Race ya to starbucks!" Yelled Donovan as he began sprinting away. Hazel and I looked at each other, Laughed and then sprinted right on after him.

Five minutes later, I hit the door of Starbucks and yelled, "I WON!" Donovan appeared seconds later, breathing hard.

"No- _huff-_ fair- _huff-_ you always- _huff-_ win." Donovan said between breaths.

I smirked. "I'm just a special kid."

"Shut up."

We had to wait a whole three minutes before a jogging Hazel came into view.

"You guys are insane!" She yelled to us. "Running off like that, if you didn't even-" Her sentence was cut short, by Donovan and I roaring with laughter. "Come on!" Hazel complained. It took a few seconds of her staying oblivious to the joke, then she realized it and began laughing to.

"Come on." I said, and I pushed open the door to starbucks.

When we walked inside, we were not alone, of course. We saw the usual crew of two workers and the old guy who always gives us the disapproving stare. Then a girl. She had black hair that went a little bit past her shoulders and these hard black eyes. She had on designer clothing and, looked like a new kid, but gonna be a popular one.

"Where do you guys want to sit?" Hazel asked. The girl glanced over at us, and gave Donovan a brilliant smile, that showed off her pearly white teeth. Then she looked at Hazel and I like we were something that was stuck on her high heel boot.

"Um, over there." I Suggested, pointing to three cushy armchairs near the fireplace, and about as far as we could get, from that girl. Hazel and Donovan, must of noticed the looks she gave us, so we all walked over there and sat down. Donovan stood up, and walked over to the cashier and came back five minutes later, with three steaming cups of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Hazel and I said at the exact same time.

We sipped our drinks in silence, so absorbed in our own thoughts and were only interrupted by a "Hello."

We all spun around. We came face to face to the girl who had given us strange looks. Now she was being the strange one. Hazel, being the nicest out of all three of us replied, "Hi."

"So I am new here, and I was wondering if you could tell me some good choices on who to be friends with." Obviously not us! She could of made it less obvious that she didn't want to be friends with us, by holding up a sign saying: I don't want to be friends with you!

"Well, we don't have any suggestions. My name is Hazel by the way. Hazel Williams What's yours?"

"Brooke. Brooke Langran."

"Well nice meeting you Brooke."

"Nice meeting you to. Who are your- ah - _friends_?" What is up with this girl? Everytime she spoke she sent smiles to Donovan. It was getting ridiculous.

"Oh well this is Lauren Wirrick," Hazel began.

"Pleasure," I replied nodding my head, and gritting my teeth, trying not to strangle her.

"And this is Donovan Moore." Hazel finished. Donovan also nodded his head, but didn't say anything. Clearly, he didn't like this girl a bit as much as I did, and I hated her.

"Well nice meeting you all, Hazel-" She gave a wave, "Lauren," She nodded her head, "and _Donovan."_ She flashed him another brilliant smile and gave a small wave, then turned around and walked out of the store.

"I don't like her." Donovan said immediately after the door shut behind her.

"You don't like any girl that has a crush on you." I corrected with a smile.

"Shut up Princess."

"Same back at ya, Moser."

"Come on," Hazel said, but it was clear she was trying not to smile. "My mom is waiting for us."

School was starting. Soon. Very soon. Like tomorrow soon. I was nervous. Everyone was. My sister Olivia, paced the floor all night making sure she had everything with her and ready. Let me tell you something about my sister. She had brown hair that is about the same height as mine. She also has brown eyes and thick blue framed glasses. She looks like everyone else in my family. Except she's the only one with glasses. My Father is tall and is trying to grow a beard, but is failing. My mother has thick dark locks of hair, and my two twin brothers are as annoying as ever.

This is my final year at Westmoore junior high. Next year I'll be going to Virginia high school. Which isn't as much better as other schools, but school is school. No I am not excited. Olivia was in seventh grade, her first year at Westmoore junior high, and Matthew and Nicholas (The twins) were in fifth grade, at the elementary school, Wellington elementary school. My mother is a teacher at Wellington, so that helps out our family a lot. Well at least until the boys are in junior high, but then Westmoore is next door to Wellington, so… yep I guess life is good.

The next day, I woke to my annoying alarm clock ringing. When I say annoying, it's annoying. I rolled over in my bed, and slammed the clock off. I quietly, (Well not that quietly) got up, took a shower, brushed my hair, put it up in a ponytail, and put on a thick red sweater, skinny jeans and my favorite pair of black, lace up, combat boots. Then I went down stairs and ate a quick breakfast, grabbed my backpack and raced outside to catch the school bus.

"Hey." I said as I slid into a seat next to Donovan. Hazel doesn't ride my bus, but Donovan does, so I'm glad that my day is starting out good, so far.

"Huh, oh hi." Donovan replied. "Thought you were Brooke for a second, she keeps on annoying me." I grin.

"Oh shut up princess."

"When you do to, idiot." I reply, as I pull out a book.

I read for the rest of the bus ride. When I step off, I see Hazel waiting for us.

"There you guys are!" Hazel cried out.

"Hey Hazel!" I replied.

"Hi." Is all Donovan says, craning his neck to look for someone.

"You looking for someone?" I ask.

"Yeah, to see who the popular kid is this year."

"Oh goody. Let's see who will bully the most dorkiest people." When I said that, I meant it. Popular kids are idiots, and they bully the dorkiest people. Also known as Hazel, Donovan, and me.

"Oh crap, no not her!" Donovan suddenly yelps out.

"Is it Brooke?" I asked sadly.

"Yep." Came his reply.


	3. Chapter 3

**~Authors Note~**

Hello my wonderful readers. So yeah. I made a spin off. If your wondering Whats going on I'll tell you. So in the fifth book (My imagination) Princess Hope is kidnapped. Lauren Wirrick is Princess Hope cursed to look younger so she is supposed to be 28, but is 17 instead. Donovan Moore, is Connor Baily's son, but his last name is different because he is under cover looking for the princess. I'm still deciding is Hazel should be from the land of stories. **DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS ARE TO CHRIS COLFER! I DO NOT OWN ANY LAND OF STORIES CHARATERS!** Tell me in the reviews if hazel should or shouldn't be from land of stories. Peace out.


End file.
